Mary Sue/Gary Stu
Mary Sue or the male variation, Gary Stu, is considered in fanfiction as "The perfect character". It is shunned in media and hated by the fans due to it's cliche traits and overexaggerated personality. They are known affectionately as Sues or Stus. Characteristics Common Sue/Stu characterstics are the following: - They have little to no flaws. - They are perfect. - Master anything with ease or at a younger than expected age. - Able to change the laws of physics or the role of characters (mostly official) with ease. - Is described too much and too over the top. (ex. "a shimmering yellow incandescent flourish with copper strands entwined within the fury") - Their past always has a tragedy or trauma in it, whether that the parents were killed by hunters or an evil organization or that their people or tribe were killed by an evil force. - In times, they can be more powerful than the main hero of an adventure. - They can make people fall in love them, even the villains would try to get him/her for their own or even the grumpy person who hates everyone will love him/her too. - They revolve around Japan WAY too much. Like having an American girl who knows nothing about Japan or Asia and she is named "Kawazuki" or something. - People love him/her and some envy or hate him/her for being so popular or pretty. - Canon characters would be willing to go all the way (even if they wouldn't do the same for the other canon characters) to save him/her. - Unusally, freakishly big, and unneccessary big hair that is bigger than a car. (Seriously, must be hell trying to manage all that hair). - Is related to a canon character in some way (ex. Long lost brother/sister, cousin, mother, uncle, 3rd cousin once removed, etc). - Are a hybrid of more than one species to the point of being outragous (ex. Half Angel-Half Demon-Half Vampire-Half Werewolf). - Have abilites that are unusal or down-right impossible for it's species (ex. A Vampire that can walk around in sunlight, a Werewolf that can't be killed by silver, etc.) Example of a Mary Sue Name: Cassandra Sapphire Starsteller (Sandra for short) Age: 13 Appearance: Gilstening Cerise Hair with Lavender Stripes and Sapphire Green Eyes. Species: Cappy (But she has the ability to change into a Kirby, a Human, and a Mermaid!) Family: Tiff and Tuff's Long Lost Sister! Friends: Everyone except Dedede, Escargon, Dark Matter, and Nightmare, she hates them! Crush/Love: She's totally in love with Meta Knight, but Knuckle Joe has a crush on her! The two fight over her ALL THE TIME! Abilities: She can copy abilites like Kirby by just looking at enemies (inhaling them would be Yucky!), but she has more abilites and she can use them better. She's also a better fighter than Knuckle Joe, and she has the ability to turn invisible when she is frightened. Occupation: She's a Star Warrior (Did I mention she's a better star warrior than Meta Knight?) Backstory: She was born before Tiff and Tuff were. But she was kidnapped by Dark Matter as a baby because he knew that she had a great power inside her! However she was saved by a group of Star Warriors who raised her and trainer her. When she was old enough, she decided to travel to Popstar to re-unite with her original family. She became bestest friends with Kirby and everyone on Popstar except King Dedede and Escargon BECAUSE SHE HATES THEM BECAUSE THEY'RE EVIL! She helps Kirby defend Popstar from Nightmare, and eventually defeated Dark Matter for kiddnapping her as a child. She HATES King Dedede and if he EVER tries to hurt Kirby she will STEAL HIS HAMMER AND BEAT HIM WITH IT! She fell in love with Meta Knight who secretly loves her back because he admires her amazing power! But Knuckle Joe also admires her and loves her too! So he and Meta Knight fight over her ALL THE TIME! She hopes to one day to kick King Dedede off his thrown and rule over Popstar and forever be it's guarden!!!!!! (... Man that was awful... I hope I don't have to do this again anytime soon. ~Tara-chan) Gary-Stu #1 Name: Obsidette Gardner Age: 18 Appearance: Wavy, blonde, silky, ocean like strands of desirable attraction Species: Kirby Abilities/Powers: Able to bend time by snapping his fingers, can summon dieities at will to serve him Biography Obsidette was born with two parents in a small village. Later, an evil force killed them all, forcing him to see. Ever since, he became dark and angry towards everyone. Then he comes to Cappy Town attacking at innocent Cappies because of his past. No one, not even Kirby, Meta Knight, or Knuckle Joe could beat him. But soon, Tiff's voice stopped his rage and made her instantly fall in love with him. He constantly says that he doesn't seek a girlfriend, even though he goes mushy-mushy with her. Soon he leads Kirby and the gang to fight the evil force and wins using his powers to stop time, but dies in the process, leaving Tiff to be in tears. Last Example Name: Gillette Species: Same as Tiff and Tuff, Star Warrior Age: 37 Powers: Can seduce men into chaos, can use Galaxia better than Meta Knight Biography Gilette was a rookie Star Warrior, even though her fighting skills outrank most of them. She is stronger than Knuckle Joe's dad, wiser than Meta Knight, and more beautiful than Garlude, even to the point of the men to fight over her, even Nightmare wants her. She wields an axe bigger than herself and can slay 100 enemies with one slice without even tiring herself, because she's a natural. After the war, she moves to Cappy Town and dethrones Dedede and leads Cappy Town to a golden age of peace. (that was weird doing this, from Arrol) It's Against the Rules! It's against the rules to have a character with this much characteristics in the wiki. It's bound to make us and the other characters look bad. If we spot any characters who host a lot of these traits, we'll notify you, asking that you change the traits above. If you do not, we'll delete the article. References http://news.deviantart.com/article/81533/- where we got the hair quote from. http://www.springhole.net/quizzes/marysue.htm- another way to find out if your character is a Mary Sue or not. Category:Rules Category:Kirby FanChara Society